War Tigers
by Fantasy Fire
Summary: Ezani Malfoy is a walking contradiction. Expelled from Spain's Witching Academy for treason, she will start anew at Hogwarts. Through her journey to fight off a Dark Order she will find her purpose, her true love and herself.
1. A Fiery Spanish Evening

A/N: Hello! *Insert fancy introduction to Story* Sorry for the cliche summary.

_Ezani Malfoy is a sixteen year walking contradiction. When she is expelled from Spain's exclusive Witch's Academy for treason, she will start a new life at Hogwarts. Through her journey she will find her purpose, her true love and herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I that'd be pretty rad, 'cept I'd have screwed it up somehow.**

By the way I kinda decided to smash the first two chapters together. They kinda make sense together since there wasn't much of a change between the first one and a second one.

**

* * *

**_Flashback_

"Fuck..." Ezani muttered to herself. She couldn't see where she was going through all the smoke.

"Malfoy!" Ezani spun around to see another girl, a prefect like Ezani. "Gloria, what's happening?" Ezani said in Spanish. The girl replied with a roughly translated, "Death Eaters! Death Eaters are attacking the school! The teachers have told the prefects to evacuate all the students to the river. I'm going to evacuate the East Wing. They said if anyone saw you, your to evacuate the North Wing."

Ezani nodded. _Death Eaters? _But she'd ponder that thought later. She needed to Evacuate the North Wing.

She ran up a staircase, dodging small debris. She could hear the sound fire burning wood and an explosion in the distance. The school was on fire. She quickened to a sprint through the corridors. She knew all the passageways of this school, and the passwords to all the portrait holes. But the Portraits had long ago fleed, making it eerie as she ran along through corridors of empty paintings.

She reached the North Wing in record time, she burst through the door finding fifty or so girls, ranging from eleven to seventeen, huddled together and absolutely frightened. At least half were in hysteric tears.

Ezani began her orders immediately. Explaining the evacuation route in Spanish, trying to get them not to panic. And so she led the group of girls outside through the north eastern courtyard. As they exited the school she turned to check on her travelling party to a horrific sight. From the inside things weren't so bad but out here you could see how awful it was.

Half of the school was in flames, explosions coming from inside. Scorching debris falling from the sky lit up the midnight October sky.

But a bigger problem was brought to Ezani's attention. To her right a crowd of shadowy figures was approaching through the smoke. To her left was the river.

"Oye! Everyone! Go to the river and meet up with the others!" They willingly obliged. Some of the sixth and seventh years stayed behind. These girls to had noticed the shadowy figures as well.

"Ezani... Should we fight them?" One of them asked her.

"We have to keep them away from the river." Ezani said. She turned to another girl. "Nina, go warn the professors that they're approaching!" The girl ran off to do so.

As the figures came out of the smoke, Ezani drew her wand as did the other girls.

They fired first. A green bolt hitting a girl next to Ezani in the chest. She was dead. Ezani swallowed her courage, she knew what had to be done and all these girls were well trained.

"If that's how they want to play... Hold nothing back!" She yelled as she fired her own killing curse at the figures

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_Ezani Malfoy sat in the lobby of St. Mungos, recounting the events of only three nights ago as she waited for someone to come get her. Anyone, really. She had no place to go. She figured someone would come find her eventually.

The mediwitch had told her that she had been brought here after she passed out from blood loss from her injuries.

She had a deep gash on her stomach and three small but deep slashes on her right shoulder. Some sort of cat, a big cat must have slashed her when Ezani wasn't looking. For the gash, Ezani told the mediwitch that an Expulso spell hit some debris which caused a piece of wood to fly at her and hit her in the stomach.

She was sure the mediwitch knew she was lying.

Ezani knew the curse that had caused her stomach wound. The Sectumsempra Curse. Ezani had first learned the curse just a few months ago during the summer, from it's original creator, and had perfected it at school.

Her wounds would leave scars, but that wasn't what Ezani was concerned about at the moment. The fiasco at her school, La Academia de Magia Eterna para Senoritas de España, or The Eternal School of Magic of Spain for Young Ladies, had made the front page of every Wizarding newspaper.

So, Ezani was trying to read the man across from her's newspaper. From what she picked up from what the writer, a Rita Skeeter, had written was that Death Eaters had attacked and bombed the school with dynamite.

But Ezani knew better. In her hands she was fiddling with a necklace which had an emblem on it. Ezani recognized the Emblem, from a History of Magic lesson. Some dark, old order that attacked the greater good wizard kind hundreds of years ago. She couldn't pull a name though.

_I shouldn't have slept through all those History of Magic lessons..._ She thought to herself irritably, trying to concentrate on remember in the name. She knew it was Italian...

She was torn from her thoughts from a dark figure entering the waiting room, in billowing black robes.

"Sev," She said as she stood up. She hadn't thought he would come, as he had to work being a professor and all. Was it the weekend? Ezani couldn't be sure, she'd been unconscious for days. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Bloody hell, Ezani, what happened?" He asked immediately taking in the blood stained bandages. "Sectumsempra Curse, along with some kind of War Tiger."

"Hold on. We can't speak here." He said

Severus grabbed her arm tightly and apparated to a small village. Ezani hated apparating. Made her want to vomit. When she regained her composure she realized, it was the dead of night. Ezani turned to see a giant castle, windows glowing with light.

"Hogwarts?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It's bigger than I had originally expected." Ezani said.

"Are you okay, Ezani?" Severus asked, concerned for his god daughter.

"Fine, why?" Ezani said. This wasn't the Severus she knew.

"Nothing. Just that your normally so... full of personality. Your being awfully. Un-you."

"Un-you?" Ezani said a grin coming to her face.

"So, Is that in the dictionary?" She teased.

"Shut it." He said, with a small smirk.

"Your the one using poor English, not me." She said stifling her laughter.

But his expression turned grim.

"It wasn't Death Eaters, Ezani." He said quietly.

"I know." She said pulling the necklace out from her pocket. "I found this on one of the bodies."

"You were corpse raiding? Never mind, I don't want to know." He said taking the necklace.

"Guerra Tigri..." He muttered under his breath.

"I knew it was something like that. Guerra Tigri, I'll remember that." She said.

"You would have remembered it, if you didn't sleep through all your classes." Severus said, smirking at her. "I'll show this to Albus." He mentioned as they entered the Entrance Hall

"Sev, don't you think I should go back to school? And where's my dad." She asked trying not to sound worried. She really had no idea what she was doing here. She didn't know where her family was. She just wanted to go home to her school, and rest.

Severus stopped and looked at her. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Sev, I was unconscious for days. What's to know?" She asked almost frantically.

"Ezani... You've been expelled. Your father is in Azkaban" Severus said.

"Expelled! For what? And Azkaban!" Ezani felt like hyperventilating. Her shoulder shook violently with nervousness.

"I told you. People think what happened was the Death Eater's Fault. Ezani, people think you led the Death Eaters into the school, because of your father's... colorful background." Severus said grimly. "The Ministry is going to have you attend Hogwarts. Your lucky your not in Azkaban with your father. Come, Albus will explain more."

Ezani dragged along. How could they imprison him? If they had done any sort of investigation it would be obvious that it wasn't Death Eaters at all, but Guerra Tigri. Yes, her and her father had several differences, but he was still her father. And what of Draco? He was only fourteen, and his father in Azkaban. Even if he was a little prick.

As they approached the Headmaster's Office, Ezani felt like running away. Or vomiting. Or both.

She was afraid.

You would be too.

* * *

"You've got to be joking? Treason!" Ezani said in a worried and distressed tone.

She had been brought to Albus Dumbledore, renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts. He sat in silence. He knew that Ezani was feeling distraught. He eyed Severus Snape, who was standing in the corner. Albus knew he was her godfather, and a sort of mentor of her's. Well, in a way you could say Severus deserved most of the credit for raising the girl. Lucius was always busy on business, and Narcissa was caring and doting, but never maternal. The Malfoys only had one nurse, and she didn't deal with more than one child, which was the younger Draco. So, The Malfoys had a tendency to leave Ezani at Severus's for weekends or a couple days at a time. Her never really paid any attention to Ezani though, even when she was around. Malfoys tended to treat women like secondhand citizens. Sure they respected them, and were perfect gentlemen (except for when they were calling out mudbloods) but they never considered them equals.

So, Severus raised Ezani. Sure he was busy with his Potions Studies and all, but he was always there to do any disciplining or other parental duties. One might say Severus was a strict parent, but Severus thought he was fair when he had to discipline her, as he never one let a bad deed go unpunished. Severus did more than discipline her though. He taught her to fly her first broomstick, took her to her first Quidditch game (Holyhead Harpies versus the Appleby Arrows, and to this day The Harpies are still Ezani's favorite team) He taught her to read and write. He consoled her when her heart was broken by her first boyfriend and he even helped her make her first Potions.

If people thought Draco was his favorite, it was nothing compared to how he felt for Ezani. After all the years together, Ezani was his daughter and one of his best friends. Of course she saw different sides of Severus, sides other people didn't even know existed. He had almost single-handedly sculpted Ezani into a wonderful, strong, clever, independent young lady.

And so it was this that made Severus so uncomfortable to see Ezani like this. The girl he saw as his daughter was experiencing a new kind of pain. The kind you feel when you are falsely led to believe that you are guilty of crimes you didn't commit by being punished as though you had committed them. It was a very complicated and specific feeling.

"But- I, No I don't-" She cut herself off. She tried to calm down, but it was like trying to wrangle snakes into a jam jar. Suddenly Ezani wished she could summon her courage like she had a few nights ago.

"It's so... Biased." Ezani's voice was practically a whisper. She felt an awful feeling in her in her body. Like her stomach was ricocheting of the walls of her body while wringing itself into a tiny ball. It made her feel as though she could vomit.

"Just because my father was a..." She breathed. While Ezani was attempting to regain her composure, Albus was prodding the amulet with his wand. He had a perplexed look on his face. He was about to say something to Severus when Minerva Mcgonnagal appeared through the entrance of Albus's office wearing her tartan bathrobe, her hair in a long braid.

"Is this Miss Malfoy?" She asked, already knowing. Ezani was staring at her own hands. It looked as if she hadn't even noticed the Transfiguration Professor had entered the room. Different expressions raced across her face as she asked herself several questions. Most of them were _Why? Why would they think I'd do it? Why was Father suspected? Why treason? Why did they think I betrayed them?_

In a moment her emotions vaulted. She clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white, with fury.

_This is father's fault. _It was the only thought in her head. Her fuming was ended when Albus caught her attention by walking across the room and grabbing what looked like a pointy potato sack. It took a moment for her to realize that this was the legendary sorting hat.

"We're going to sort you tonight. Afterwards you'll be escorted to your dormitory. But Miss Malfoy, I feel I should warn you. This whole situation is to be an absolute secret, so it's only natural that all of the students already know. Please, Miss Malfoy. Do not dwell on your current circumstances, as difficult as it may be to do so. It would be best if you didn't draw attention to yourself. Please, just focus on your studies. We'll get this sorted out." Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle in his eyes seemed to have diminished.

Ezani looked at him suspiciously. She wasn't particularly in the mood to put her life in some stranger's hands, not matter how good his reputation. But a reassuring nod from Severus made her not voice her suspicions. She only nodded as Albus placed the hat on her head.

_Whoa, whoa, what the hell? I was taking a nap! I demand an explanation! _The voice of the Sorting Hat in Ezani's head freaked her out. It didn't help that it had an attitude.

_Er- Well, you see er, dude, I'm trying to be sorted right now._

The Voice made a sound that sounded like a loud, obvious groan._ Ugh, well alright then. But I'm not going to sing you a song. And don't call me dude. Call me Mr. Hat._

_Alright Mr. Hat. And I wasn't expecting a song._

_Sure you weren't. Well, let's take a look. Ah, a Malfoy. Well then it ough- Waaaaaiiit. This is different. Well this makes thing tricky. Very tricky. You see you fit all the Slytherin Criteria: Clever, sly, quick-tongued, manipula- ah no, that's not the right word... Resourceful, that's more like it. But, also, you don't fit any of the Slytherin Stereotype: Prejudiced, pretentious, narcissistic-_

_A bigot?_

_-spoiled, pain in the as- Yes! Yes, you've got it. It would be safest to put you in Ravenclaw. You'd do well there. Oh, but you could so much better in Slytherin. You could start a revolution! Make Slytherin what it was before! Being a Slytherin used to mean something, y'know! More than a pompous group of people who thought they were better than everyone. You could make Slytherin great!_

_What! No, I was told to keep my head down! I don't want to start a revo-_

_Nonsense. Better be _SLYTHE- Ahhhh!

"It's three in the morning!" Hissed Professor Mcgonnagal as she whipped it off Ezani's head.

"Sorry. Slytherin..." The hat said with whispered enthusiasm.

"Severus, as her head of House, would you escort her to her dormitory? Please, Have a good night, Miss Malfoy." Albus said, with a small smile.

Severus nodded and led her out of the office. As they descended the Gargoyle guarded stairs, Severus said "Never have I seen the Sorting Hat take so long to put a kid somewhere."

"Mr. Hat sai-"

"Mr. Hat?" Severus almost burst out laughing, instead a nasty grin appeared on his face. He was clearly amused.

"Can it, alright. He said I could start some, like, Revolution. And that I could make Slytherin great and stuff." She said, slouching as she walked.

"It has to say stuff like that. I think Dumbledore puts the hat up to it. When I was sorted, it told me I would achieve greatness in Hufflepuff." Severus snorted. "I mean, really has there ever been a Hufflepuff that achieved greatness? No, there hasn't. And stand up straight, will you? You like a hoodlum."

Ezani straightened herself. It was easier to just do as he said, then to ignore him. Sev could get nasty. As they descended the stairs to the dungeons, Severus said,

"You should just take Albus's advice. Keep your head low, alright. Don't argue, don't get involved in anything, don't cause chaos. Try to be invisible, alright."

"Try to be invisible? You mean when the entire Wizarding World think i'm responsible for burning down a school?" Ezani said darkly.

"You'd do well to take Dumbledore's other advice, and not think about you situation. Alright, this is the portrait to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is _Mentosu_. They Left stairs leads to the Girl's Dormitory. Your in dorm twelve six. Your stuff's already up there. There are only four girls in that dorm. Make nice with them alright. You don't want to make enemies with them. Good night and good luck." Severus said clapping her on the back.

Ezani nodded. "Mentosu." She stepped through the portrait hole. She crossed the cold, sinister common room and up the left staircase. She kept going until she found dormitory twelve six. Slowly opening the door she peered in. She could make out five four poster beds, four of them with a sleeping girl in them. Ezani closed the door silently and changed into her pajamas. As she climbed into her bed, she realized how tired she was. She fell asleep less than fifteen minutes later.

* * *

To be continued

AN: Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter and don't for get to review to keep Lucius Malfoy eating cookies in Azkaban!

And I'm sorry if its a little bland so far, it's like sex, it gets better with practice. And i'm trying to get back into my writing groove.

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**Just kidding, but you should still review :D**


	2. Mission Be Invisible: Failed!

A/N: Hello! Hoooooooooooola Welcome Back.

_Ezani Malfoy is a sixteen year walking contradiction. When she is e__xpelled from Spain's exclusive Witch's Academy for treason, she will start a new life at Hogwarts. Through her journey she will find her purpose, her true love and herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I that'd be pretty rad, 'cept I'd have screwed it up somehow.**

**Oh and yeah. I had two chapters before, but I decided to cram the original chapter two into chapter one. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.**

**

* * *

**The next day was, in short, absolutely awful for Ezani.

To start she had awoken to several young ladies hovering over her bed, all staring at her as if she had the plague. When they noticed she was stirring, they all scurried out of the dormitory. Ezani sat up in her bed, about to call after them, ask their names, and _make nice _like Severus had asked her to, when she groaned.

And she had good reason to. When she had entered the room last night she hadn't gotten a good look at her surroundings, it was too dark. But now the candles were lit and she could see everything. The entire dormitory was completely _plastered, _from the floor to the ceiling, in pictures (moving, of course) of muscular, handsome, half naked men. You could hardly see the cold stone wall underneath. Ezani was sure she saw at least twelve pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart and he was a complete fraud who had lost his memory two years prior.

"Not these kind of girls..." Ezani muttered herself. She had been desperately hoping for intelligent dorm mates because, quite frankly, she didn't get along with these kind of girls. The kind of girls that huddled together in tight-knit groups of friends, gossiping about anyone and anything they could, hitching up their skirts far above the line of what was deemed appropriate. These kind of girls would act silly for the boys but, Ezani knew better. She _had_ gone to an exclusive _pure-blood _school, just for girls. While some of the girls were quite friendly, she had gained plenty experience in dealing with _these _kind of girls.

Albus's and Severus's advice echoed in her head. _Stay out of trouble. _Normally, Ezani would give these girl's the good ass-kicking they deserved if they proved to be just as annoying and vicious as Ezani thought they were but, in light of the circumstances, Ezani irritably agreed with herself to stay out of their way.

Ezani turned her attention to her trunk, in which she was surprised at what she saw. Someone had gone and bought her about three or four sets of schoolwork robes and uniforms. All of it was it was all neatly folded on the top of her trunk, and all of it bearing Slytherin's crest. As she put on her undershirt and skirt (which she wore at the _appropriate _knee-high level) she stared at the Green and Silver tie realizing she had never in her life had she tied a tie and didn't know how to. Of course she never had to. At her old girl's school, they encouraged feminine dress, so they didn't wear ties. _Or flat shoes for that matter_, she thought gratefully, as she thought of never having to do another Creature Care lesson in heels. However, she tapped her tie with her wand and it tied itself comfortably around her neck.

Ezani looked at herself in the mirror and bit her tongue as she tried to comb out her hair. She was too tall for her age at six feet two and a half inches. She had knobbly knees, too long arms, and was too skinny, which made her look lanky. Her hair naturally hung in loose curls, though Ezani preferred it straight. She also had the same calculating gray eyes as her father and brother. Ezani sometimes wished she had her mother's stunning blue eyes.

She almost had to blink back tears at the thought of her mother. She hadn't asked the night before where she was, and felt a mixture of guilt and home-sickness swell in her chest. Ezani loved her family, even if they never had completely understood Ezani. She even loved Draco, no matter how much of self-centered git he was, and how much she wanted to beat the crap out of him sometimes. For a moment Ezani just hoped that they were alright.

When she came back to Earth, Ezani did a double check to make sure nothing was too revealing. It's not that Ezani was a prude or intent on following the school's rules, in fact she had almost no regard for school rules and she was sure she had set a record for most detentions at her old school, it was just that Ezani thought that whatever was under her clothes was no one else's business. She had a lot of self-respect for herself. As she threw on her robes over her uniform, Ezani just hoped she could make friends equally self-respecting.

As she climbed down the dormitory stairs and entered the stone common room, she could see people standing on tiptoes and craning their necks to get a glimpse of her. She heard their whispers:

"She burned down the whole school!"

"I heard she was the one who let all the Death Eaters in..."

"Apparently, she went to some sort of exclusive pure-blood school..."

"I bet my broomstick she's in the Dark Lord's inner circle!"

Ezani couldn't even begin to see why anybodywould think that _Death Eaters_ would attack a _Pure-blood _school. This sort of brightened Ezani's mood a little, as the evidence was clearly mounting in her favor. Ezani scurried her way out the invisible stone wall that concealed the passage way to the common room. As she ambled out, she found the spiral staircase leading upwards and climbed it, leading her out of the cold dungeons.

Even though Ezani was a little put off at the sheer size of the school, she could find the big room with a bunch of noise and a ton of food. As she sat down far away from anyone else. More people were trying to get a look at her now. She pretended not to notice. She could see Draco down on the other side of the table. Apparently, his father being in Azkaban didn't bother him much, because he was being his usual boastful self. Ezani was annoyed.

_Stupid brat. Can't even worry about the well-being of his own father. _She thought to herself

As Ezani ate her eggs, her four other dorm-mates walked toward her. _Ah, Crap._

Two rather thick and bulky girls sat down next to her while the other two sat across from her. The one directly across from her was the first to say something.

"Hello!" She said with a fake smile. "My name's Olivia Carrow." Olivia had high cheekbones, a narrow nose, a mousy figure and dark red hair.

"Hi. My name's Eza-" She was cut off.

"Oh, we know who you are." Olivia said, still grinning.

The other girl across from her spoke, "We were wondering, if well maybe, you could tell us what happened?" Olivia glared at this girl. She was obviously trying to deal with Ezani delicately.

Ezani dropped her fork. "Well, you see," Ezani started. "It's not really any of your concern, is it now?"

She could see the annoyed looks on their faces.

Olivia spoke again. "Listen, Malfoy, this isn't your exclusive pure-blood school. You're going to find out that this place is crawling with blood traitors and mudblood scum. Lucky for you, we're willing to help you make the friends you need. The right kind of friends." She sounded angry, but she was obviously trying to keep things friendly, and not attract the teacher's attention.

"I think I can decide for myself who the right kind of friends are." Ezani said darkly.

"Very well then. I'd have thought a Malfoy would be smarter than that." Olivia said standing up with the other three girls. Olivia opened her mouth to say something but closed it and scurried away when they saw Professor Snape walking their way.

"Making friends?" He muttered, as he handed her, her course schedule.

"Sort of." She said.

"Good luck." He said as he walked off, towards the dungeons.

Ezani breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she had double potions with the Gryffindors first. She was good at Potions.

* * *

One of the first things Ezani learned in her Potions class is that Severus taught in what Ezani called his 'Nasty Mode'.

His Nasty Mode was something Ezani only ever saw when he was pissed off because she had done something stupid. She was almost a little startled when she realized that everyone else just thought that this was how he normally was.

Ezani had a sneaking suspicion that Severus especially hated this class though and she could see why. There were two boys that sat directly behind Ezani, who looked like they were actually trying to piss of Snape. As Ezani stirred her Draught of Peace, she heard the two boys joking with a boy with dreadlocks. They were both really funny and Ezani had to stifle her laughter.

"Weasley! Jordan! Get back to work!" Snape snapped when he noticed Lee Jordan sniggering.

"Which Weasley?" They said in unison with false innocence.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" He snapped. "And if either of you open your mouths again, I'll cram rat spleens down your throats."

The two sniggered quietly for the rest of the class period.

After Potions she had Care of Magical Creatures, again with Gryffindors.

As Ezani made her way across the Courtyard, on her way to the grounds (after having to ask Severus for directions at the end of Potions) she heard the all too familiar voice of her brother, Draco, coming from the center of the courtyard.

Ezani only gave him a glance as she moved quickly, not wanting to be late.

"... personally I think it's _mudbloods _like you..."

Ezani stopped in her tracks. She could ignore her father's prejudices, but there were places Ezani drew the line. And calling someone a mudblood was one of them. Lucius said the word often, but when Draco started hearing it for the first times, Ezani made sure to tell him that id she ever heard him say it, she'd hex him out a window. And he'd never been stupid enough to say it while he knew she was in earshot.

Ezani walked towards Draco, untill she was directly behind him. He was surrounded by a gang of his cronies, and they were apparently arguing with some Gryffindors, one, who by his scar Ezani recognized as Harry Potter. All three were fuming, a bushy-haired girl's face was mixed with fury and blinking back tears.

Just as Draco was starting on the flame-haired boy's money issues, Ezani shoved some of Draco's gang and lowered her head to be level with his.

"What did you just call her?" She hissed audibly into his ear.

Draco jumped and spun around to face her. It took a moment for him to swallow enough courage to say, "It's what she is. Worthless mudblood." He tried to say it fiercely, but his voice quavered the slightest.

"I think you ought to apologize." She said standing straight, narrowing her eyes. She pursed her lips and gave Draco a glare so fierce, that would have made Severus proud. She towered over him by a good four inches.

A crowd had gathered around.

"Apologize? To a mudblood?" Draco sounded disgusted, but Ezani could still hear the fear in his voice. Ezani had the advantage over Draco in that she knew he was afraid of her.

"Do it. Do it or I hex you into next week." She said raising her voice and drawing her wand from her pocket. The crowd was dead silent.

"You wouldn't..." Draco said. He had heard this threat before, when Ezani had heard him say mudblood while they were in Diagon Alley.

"Don't be so sure, Draco. Maybe you haven't noticed but Mummy and Daddy aren't here to stop me." Ezani ignored the twinge of guilt that came up when she realized her father was suffering in Azkaban.

This thought seemed to strike Draco. In a flash he ran for it.

"_Petrificus Totalu-" _Ezani cried, wand pointed in Draco's direction.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Severus caught Ezani's wand, bursting through the crowd. He looked furious.

"Move on! Now! Don't you people have to lessons to be at!" He snapped at the crowd.

Ezani tried to walk off, but Severus firmly gripped her arm, and pulled her into a dark corner.

"What part of _'stay invisible and make nice' _didn't you understand!" He snapped nastily.

Ezani's stomach dropped. In the spur of the moment she had forgotten all about what she had promised Severus. She was suddenly finding it difficult to meet his fierce gaze, and took staring at her hands, whose wrists she was wringing apprehensively. She was sorely missing Severus's 'Not Nasty' mode.

"I just... I was onl-" She was having trouble putting her reason together.

"You have a class to get to. Just don't do anything else stupid! And meet me in my office tonight. Consider it your detention, for fighting." He snapped at her. He was still angry.

Ezani swallowed. She felt so stupid for not thinking before she acted but she couldn't help but mutter:

"Bet Draco isn't getting detention..." As she stalked towards the grounds.

* * *

So this is where I'll leave you my friends! Leave me a review on your thoughts of the story so far! I'll update probably in the next few days.

**REVIEW!**

**Gracias.**


	3. Glumbumbles and Stupid Gryffindors

A/N: Heeeey. Welcome back!

_Ezani Malfoy is a sixteen year walking contradiction. When she is expelled from Spain's exclusive Witch's Academy for treason, she will start a new life at Hogwarts. Through her journey she will find her purpose, her true love and herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I that'd be pretty rad, 'cept I'd have screwed it up somehow.**

**

* * *

**

As bad as she felt about letting down Severus, Ezani couldn't help but smiling as she crossed towards the grounds. She knew that Draco would probably leave the bushy-haired girl alone now, to avoid getting his ass kicked.

Ezani knew she had to keep her head down, but Draco didn't have to know that.

Ezani was so happy that she didn't even realize she had gained a visitor.

"Hey."  
Ezani spun around to see one of the Gryffindor boys from her potions class.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't see you." She said lamely.

His face was twisted in a weird look of scrutiny and concentration. He looked at her for a long time as they walked side by side, before finally saying, "Why did you do that?"

Ezani was a confused when she heard him.

"Sorry. But why did I do what exactly?" She wasn't trying to sound like an idiot, but she almost positive that's how she sounded.

"Stand up for Hermione. Why did you stand up for her?" He asked still concentrating hard on her, and looking at her with a great deal of distrust.

Ezani could hardly recognize the boy that had been cracking joke and talking back to Snape with his brother underneath his distrustful stare.

"Well," Ezani started. It took her a moment before finally answering, "I guess I just did it because Draco was being a git. He knows better than to say nasty things like that… Well, maybe he doesn't. I'll make him know better if I have to."

The boys face seemed to relax a little bit, and he laughed a little.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." He said extending his hand toward Ezani.

"Ezani Malfoy. Tell me, Fred, what happened to your brother?" She asked shaking his hand.

"Oh, George? It's funny actually." He said as he laughed, before continuing. "He supposed to be taking Care of Magical Creatures, but they messed up his schedule and put him in Arthimancy at the beginning of the year. McGonagall hasn't gotten around to changing it yet. George thinks she's got it out for him." He said sniggering.

Ezani laughed with him. "I took Arthimancy last year. I thought it would have been easier, than Divination. Both of those classes are torture."

They were still laughing as they approached the rest of the class who was waiting outside a large hut.

And moments later a huge man appeared from outside the nearby forest, holding a what seemed to be a large wooden crate. Ezani almost flinched at the man's great figure, as the man set the crate on a pile of twenty other crates, all of which were buzzing.

"Oi, Fred wha-" The boy with dreadlocks had run over to Fred and was whispering something to him, when he saw Ezani. Fred noticing said, "Oh, right. Lee, this is Ezani Malfoy. Ezani, this is Lee Jordan." Lee Jordan's mouth dropped, but Fred elbowed him in the ribs and mouthed something that looked like 'She's alright' in Lee's direction.

Lee apprehensively shook Ezani's's hand as the great, giant man cleared hi throat.

"Alrigh', yeh al' better pay attention." His voice boomed. He had Ezani's rapt attention.

"What I got 'ere, is a righ' treat fer yeh. Glumbumbles!" The giant man said enthusiastically.

"What the ruddy hell is a glumbumble?" She heard some nearby Slytherins mutter. The surrounding Slytherins all sniggered, which included Ezani's dorm-mates

"Shut it, Flint. Go on, Hagrid, tell us what Glumbumbles are." Said Lee Jordan as he and Fred shot glares at the Sytherins.

Olivia Carrow whispered something in Flint's ear while looking straight at Ezani. The Slytherins shot glares back but they glared right past Fred and Lee at Ezani. She looked away, trying to focus on Hagrid.

"Er, righ'. Glumbumbles are gray, furry, flyin' insects tha' produce a syrup thas' used as an antidote agains' Alihosty leaves. An' they like ter hide in beehives, which is wha' I got 'ere." The giant, Hagird said.

"Each crate 'as got five beehives init. Yeh won' get stung if yeh use a freezin' charm on 'em. All yeh got ter do, is put yer hand it ter the beehive an' pull out th' Glumbumbles. Yeh got it? Alrigh' everyone get in ter groups o' three, and get one crate."

The class got into groups. C'mon Ezani you're in our group." Said Fred clapping his hand hard on her back that she actually stumbled forward. As Ezani, Lee and Fred got their crate, none of them were to keen on opening it, until Lee said, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The class was a disaster. Hagrid hadn't made it clear that bees don't like it when you jam your hands into their homes. Freezing Charms had been at the back of anybody's mind. As Ezani walked toward the castle with Fred she counted at least twenty bee sting on her left arm. And she was barely hurt compared to others.

Some halfway through their first, while Ezani was fishing out the Glumbumble, Lee and Fred on either side of her freezing bees, Flint came over and gave the beehive a rough kick, infuriating the bees within. Fred looked like he was going to hex him, but he was too busy warding off bees.

Ezani did her revenge though. When she had finally freed the Glumbumble from it's sticky prison, (they stick to the very bottom) she levitated a boulder than dropped it on Flint's half empty crate of beehives, causing them to chase Flint and sting him violently. He was so swollen he had to be taken back to the castle on a stretcher. Ezani, Fred and Lee were stung several times as they had doubled up on laughter.

"You might want to get Madam Pomfrey to fix that up for you." Said Lee as they were heading towards the Great Hall. Any inhibitions Lee had towards Ezani before were now gone. Like a wise woman once said, there are something you can't do without ending up liking each other, including setting about five thousand bees onto an unsuspecting Slytherin.

"Nah. I'll just go to Sev. I have to see him later anyway." Ezani said absentmindedly, while she tried to get one of the bee stings to stop bleeding.

"Sev? Who's Sev?" Fred asked, prodding one his bee stings with his wand.

"Severus? Oh, Sorry. Right, Professor Snape." Ezani corrected herself. It was so weird, having to call him Professor.

Lee and Fred's mouths hung open.

"Sev! You call that greasy git, Sev!" Lee exclaimed.

Fred hadn't closed his mouth.

"Well, yeah." Ezani laughed when he called him a greasy git. She knew she shouldn't have laughed, but she hadn't heard anyone call him a greasy git before. But it made sense.

"What do you call your godfather? Godfather Lee? That sounds like a bad Asian mafia movie." Ezani said, sniggering to herself.

"Snape's your godfather?" They both said at once. They said it in a whisper, as if to keep other people from finding out this obviously vital information."

"Yeah, so, what's the big deal." Ezani said shrugging her shoulder, as they entered the castle.

Lee and Fred exchanged weird looks.

"Nothing, i guess. Your just really... Cool. Just seems weird that with all that... Questionable influence, you still treat people like humans." Fred said smiling at her as if he was seeing her in a new light.

"Oh. That. Yeah, I'm not a very good Malfoy, I guess." They all laughed as they entered the Great Hall

"Fred!" They saw George waving them over.

Ezani was about to stalk over to the Slythein table, before Lee and Fred grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you don't. Come sit with us." Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's not like you've got friends in Slytherin anyway." Lee said dragging her towards the Gryffindor table.

Ezani laughed at how true it was.

When they reached the table, people stared at Fred in awe and silence, as to why they brought a Malfoy.

"Why'd you bring _her_?" A boy with short hair in an Irish accent said.

"Shut up." Fred said.

"This is Ezani Malfoy. And she's pretty cool." Fred said clapping Ezani hard on the back again, before making her sit down.

_This is so awkward._ Ezani thought to herself.

* * *

Severus Snape could not believe his eyes. His own _goddaughter _was sitting down to eat a meal with a bunch of Gryffindors.

Severus realized Dumbledore was having a hard time not laughing.

"What's so bloody funny." Snape said as he eyed Ezani as the Gryffindors each made their own awkward introduction. Potter had been the first, followed by Granger and Weasley. Snape assumed it was because they were grateful for Ezani scaring off Draco.

"I just think it's humorous that all. You do know what this means right?"

"What?" Snape said, trying not to snap at his boss.

"It means your going have to choose. Choose between your goddaughter and spiting Gryffindors."

"Shut up, Yoda." Snape muttered under his breath. The group was talking casually as they were getting over the awkwardness of sitting with a Malfoy. Snape had known she'd get along with Gryffindors than she would with the Slytherins. He had raised her that way. Well, he had raised her to be a good person a.k.a. a Gryffindor.

_No, Severus, take that back. Gryffindors are not good people. Stupid boy, I thought James Potter taught us that._

_Shut up, you greasy git. My goddaughter is friends with Gryffindors, so back off._

_Your going to let her! Be a man, Severus! Don't let her! You know what those Gryffindors are like! Get Dumbledore to agree. _

_Dumbledore is a Gryffindor, dumbass. Don't talk to me, I hate you. It's not going to work._

Severus tried to shut himself up. Stupid internal arguments.

"Headmaster, you were the one who said she shouldn't draw attention to herself." Severus said.

"Yes, and I also said she continue on with her life as she normally would. I find Miss Malfoy to be a wonderful young lady. I believe she would have befriended the Gryffindors had she come to this school with her peers six years ago." Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

_Told you so. _Severus thought to himself.

He stared at his goddaughter, he saw a look on her face as she laughed at a joke at something George Weasley had said, that he hadn't seen since he fetched her from St. Mungos. Happiness. She looked genuinely happy.

Severus sighed, getting up, heading to the dungeons.

"Stupid fucking Gryffindors." Severus muttered to himself.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I'll update soon :D Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!

**Keep Reviewing!**

**I love you, like Severus loves Neville Longbottom**

***sniggers***


	4. Great Ambitions

A/N: Hey Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

_Ezani Malfoy is a sixteen year walking contradiction. When she is expelled from Spain's exclusive Witch's Academy for treason, she will start a new life at Hogwarts. Through her journey she will find her purpose, her true love and herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I that'd be pretty rad, 'cept I'd have screwed it up somehow.**

**

* * *

**

Ezani's day had gone great. She had originally thought that lunch would have been awkward, but for the most part it wasn't. Harry, Hermione and Ron seemed to be extremely grateful for her scaring off Draco. Their similar loathing of Draco had formed a mutual friendly bond between Ezani and the Golden Trio. Ezani assumed that she had received a Gryffindor seal of approval, because soon enough the other people at the table began treating her like they'd known her for years. Word of Ezani's seemingly friendly personality spread like a wildfire. People Ezani had never met before were waving at her and smiling at her in the corridors. The Slytherins on the other hand didn't take it as well. Whenever Ezani had to go get something from her dorm, angry glares followed her through the common room.

Ezani's dormmates, Olivia, Anna, Gretchen, and Heidi had taken to spreading vicious wild rumors about Ezani. But their rumors were so wild, hardly anybody believed them but the Slytherins.

Ezani found all her classes were weren't so horrible. Even though the Gryffindors weren't in all her classes, she quickly made friends with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Her fellow Slytherins would spend their time glaring at her or gossiping about her. Ezani tried to ignore all this. She figured that after they got over her attempt to hex Draco, they'd just ignore her. She hoped.

After all her classes, she went to go eat dinner, again with the Gryffindors. Fred, George and Lee were waiting for her in the Entrance Hall. The three boys had embraced Ezani into their little group of troublemakers.

"Oi, Ezani. We were wondering earlier, what did Snape say to you earlier, after you made Draco run like the wind?" George asked. The incident had spread around the school, quicker than most rumors.

"Sev? Ah, damn it. He gave me detention. I forgot about that." Ezani said moodily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't looking forward to the lecture she was likely to receive. She looked up at the staff table and sure enough, Sev was looking at her like she was a guilty puppy, who had ripped apart a couch.

George looked cofused.

"She calls him Sev." Fred explained. George grinned.

"I'm gonna start calling him, Sev." George said.

Ezani laughed. "Alright. Just be sure to duck afterwards."

"I've never seen Snape give Draco detention." Harry Potter said.

Ezani shrugged her shoulders. "My parents spoil him. So Sev spoils him too. I guess... I don't know, I guess he expects me to act differently."

"Well, I mean, it's no secret that Snape favors Draco." Ron said.

This struck a chord in Ezani. Severus Snape was very close to her heart. She had always assumed that he expected more of her, which is why he her treated differently. But sometimes, she thought it strange. Severus was a no-nonsense man. So, why did he put up with Draco's nonsense. Cause her father had told him to? What if that wasn't it? She knew how stupid it sounded, but what if Severus _didn't_ like her.

She shook off the thought, it was sounding more stupid every second.

_Of course he likes you. He raised you! _Ezani told herself firmly. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

After dinner, Fred, George, Lee, and Ezani went to go hang out in the courtyard, where they were sprawled out on the grass. They talked about Quidditch for the most part. And Fred and George told Ezani all about Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop they were planning to start after they left Hogwarts. Ezani thought it was a great idea, and laughed along at all the idea for practical jokes they were going to sell.

"We're developing a product that's gonna be huge!" Said Geoge.

"Skiving Snackboxes! They're sweets that'll make you ill. Eat one-half," Said Fred.

"Puke in your cauldron," Said George.

"Go to the Hospital Wing," Said Fred.

"Eat the other half, to stop puking." Said George.

"Enjoy the rest of your day off!" Finished Fred.

Ezani laughed, "That's brilli-" She was cut off.

"Who the bloody hell would buy something like that." Came a cold, drawling voice, followed by several sniggers.

Ezani turned to see her brother, Draco, round the corner. By the look on his face he hadn't known Ezani was there. He wasn't looking forward to being embarrassed like he had been earlier, so he stood his ground.

Fred and George were looking kind of dejected, as they couldn't find the right words to say.

"I would." Said Ezani simply. She stood up, stretching. "Tell us, Draco, what great ambitions do you have planned for yourself." She said, in a relaxed bored kind of voice.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. "You see, when you know the right people, yo-"

Ezani cut him off, "Ah yes, but Draco, with grades like yours you'll never have the chance to meet the right people. Perhaps instead of antagonizing people who are older, bigger, stronger, and more powerful than you are, you could maybe open a book once in a while. If you even know how to read that is." Ezani said with a smirk.

Draco's grades were quite dismal. The only time he ever turned in homework was probably when he had bullied someone else into doing it for him. Which explained his awful exam marks. While, he did know a few curses, he didn't know much else. Draco was a very bright boy, he just thought he was too good to do his own work.

Draco thought of something to say. Ezani knew he often played 'The Professors Favor the Mudblood Card' with their their father. Draco didn't dare recreate the earlier scenario, though.

Since he couldn't think of anything to say, he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Brilliant." Said Fred and George at the same time.

"They should erect statues in your honor." Said Lee.

"Good thing Snape wasn't here to ruin all your fun again." Said Fred.

"Shit, Sev." Ezani said looking at Fred's watch. "I'm gonna be at least ten minutes late for detention." She said jumping to her feet, She grabbed all her things and hurriedly said goodbye, before running off towards the dungeons. When she got to Severus's office, she knocked on his door.

"Come in." It said, in what Ezani recognized as an irritated voice. She opened the door cautiously and saw Severus sitting behind his desk reading a book.

"Sit." He said motioning hid head toward a chair facing his desk. She sat down and waited silently.

"You're late." Said Severus, without looking at her.

"Oh. Well, you se-" She started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Ezani. It's very clear to me that your new friends are rubbing off on you in a bad way as they affecting your abilities to be prompt. You've barely been here one day and you've managed to fail the one objective that you were assigned. Do I need to remind you of said objective." He said, closing his book and staring her in the eye.

"You said I was stay invisible." Said Ezani moodily. She didn't like being lectured. Made her feel inferior.

"Oh, so you do know what it is. So, is it safe to assume that you've ignored the measures we've taken to keep you safe? Are ungrateful for everything the Headmaster has done for you here?" His voice was cold.

"No, Sev. I'm not ungrateful." She said. She hated him, when he talked down to her like this.

"Then, why Ezani? Why have you gone and failed this simple objective." He said icily.

"Because Draco's a spoiled prick." Ezani muttered under her breath, but Snape caught every word of it.

"I beg your pardon." He said glaring at her.

"Nothing." She said, hints of anger sparking in her voice.

"Lose the tone." He said. "Draco isn't in nearly as much danger as you are. Draco isn't being accused of leading a group of Death Eaters into a school. Draco is safe. You are not. Do you understand."

Ezani felt like screaming at him, but experience had taught her it was best not to lose her temper in front of him.

"Yeah, I get it. Can I go now?" She said, failing to contain her anger.

Severus waited and just stared at her for a moment, before saying "Go."

She was out the door in record time.

Severus held his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. He hadn't wanted to do this. He had almost told the Headmaster to do it himself. He hated treating Ezani like a child, mostly because she hated him for it. He wondered how long it would take for her to forgive him.

* * *

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked it so far!

***Sings in opera voice* Reviiiiiiiieeeeeeewww!**


	5. Sev's Plan

A/N: HEY! No way, I'm back!

_Ezani Malfoy is a sixteen year walking contradiction. When she is expelled from Spain's exclusive Witch's Academy for treason, she will start a new life at Hogwarts. Through her journey she will find her purpose, her true love and herself._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I that'd be pretty rad, 'cept I'd have screwed it up somehow.**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks passed uneventfully. The cool autumn breezes, constantly lured Ezani and her friends outside, where they spent the last bits of summer messing with the giant squid. She had told Fred, George, and Lee all about her detention with Severus, the next morning. "I wish Sev would just yell at us. He normally make us sort rotten flobberworm brains from toad spawn." Fred had told her.

Severus's snarky attitude towards everything and everybody had made things worse. He had attempted to talk to Ezani, in the corridors where it was too loud to be overheard, but Ezani had just kept on walking. The boys had seen this as an act of bravery, as most people who ignored direct orders from Snape, ended up regretting it in the end.

"I mean, it's easy for him to say 'lay low'! C'mon, He's a master of disguise, laying low is second nature to breathing for him." Ezani had said, exasperated, several times in those two weeks.

Another thing that made Ezani even more furious was the way Severus had talked about her friends. He had said that her friends had 'been rubbing off on her in a bad way'.

"Stupid prick." Ezani muttered to herself, staring at her porridge.

"Apologize to your breakfast." Fred said with mock seriousness.

Ezani cracked a smile. Fred, George and Lee were easily the funniest people Ezani had ever met. She was grateful that they were so good humored about everything, as it helped her take her mind off trying to hate Severus, which was getting harder for Ezani. She missed having the nice and reasonable Severus in her life

"Hey, Ezani." A voice called from down the table. Ezani looked up and saw Hermione staring at her holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Before Ezani could remove the goblet of orange juice she had been drinking, from her mouth, Hermione said, "Your dad's been released from Azkaban."

Ezani spit the orange juice out of her mouth, most of it landing on Lee, and started coughing as she partially choked on it.

"Ugh, nice, Ezani. Nice one. _Scourgify_." Lee said.

Ezani practically vaulted over the table to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting. Hermione handed her the newspaper, it's front page was taken up by a large picture of her father's mugshot.

She read aloud, the article below the picture:

**Lucius Malfoy Released From Azkaban, Testimony States He**

**Had Nothing To Do With Prestigious School's Destruction!**

___ Lucius Malfoy, age 40, presented his testimony yesterday to the Wizengamot, regarding his account of the destruction of The Eternal School of Magic of Spain for Young Ladies. __Mr. Malfoy presented his case saying that he hadn't even been in Spain that day. He presented two witnesses, Narcissa Malfoy and Amycus Carrow, who is a close friend of the Malfoys. Both witnesses's testimonies said that on the evening of October 3rd, Lucius Malfoy had been at home, having tea with his wife and Amycus. A high-standing Ministry official also reported, saying that he had sent Lucius Malfoy home early that day, seeing as he hadn't left the Ministry for a week, and had taken to sleeping at his desk. This unnamed Ministry Official also stated "He's a hard worker. But sometimes he works too hard, stress piles up, and Malfoys don't deal with stress well. We only force him to go home when we think he's on the brink of throwing himself off the _Millennium Bridge." During the trial, Mr. Malfoy was found innocent and cleared of all charges. He was seen leaving Azkaban earlier this morning.

"Funny how they don't mention who was really behind it." Ezani said darkly.

"Who was really behind it?" Harry asked.

It had just dawned on Ezani that she hadn't told anybody besides Severus and Dumbledore about the Guerra Tigri Amulet she had found. She quickly explained about how she found the amulet on the body.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Then suddenly Hermione jumped up abruptly and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell?" Ezani said.

"Library." Ron and Harry said in unison, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

Ezani pretended to be focusing on her potion. She refused to look Severus in the eye. Currently he was walking around the room breathing down people's necks. Ezani felt him stop behind her and she knew he was standing directly behind her.

It took all of her self-control not to punch him in the crotch.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Is your head so swelled that you can't read properly? To be frank, I wouldn't be surprised if you had never learned how. You've earned yourself a zero. Next time grind the porcupine quills into a powder." Snape's jeering voice rang clearly through the silent room.

Ezani saw Fred glare at his potion, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't read past your colossally-sized nose." Ezani muttered, before she could stop herself.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Someone dropped a glass flask across the room, several quills also snapped. Snape had never in recorded history, taken points from his own House. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

"Detention too, might teach you how to watch your tongue. Wednesday night, eight o'clock." Snape said before striding back to the front and sitting behind his desk.

Ezani looked up from her potion to glare at him, for a moment. She could have sworn she saw a look of triumph on his face.

* * *

"You got to stop that." Said Fred breaking the silence as he, Lee, and Ezani headed down toward Hagrid's Hut. George had already left to the Arthimancy Classroom.

"Stop what?" Ezani had been absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Sticking up for us like that!" Fred said. "If you keep racking up detentions at this speed, you'll have as many as me and George!"

"Y'know Ezani, I think Snape did that on purpose." Said Lee. He had been quietly contemplating something the entire time.

"What?" Ezani said, looking at him.

"Lee's got a point. Snape's been trying to talk to you for the past two weeks. Maybe he's figured if he could get you in detention, then you wouldn't have a chance to ignore him. And c'mon. He took points from Slytherin. I bet he's crying in his office right now, for doing it." Fred explained as they waited for Hagrid.

"Sev would never do anyth-" Ezani cut herself off. When she thought about it, this is exactly the kind of thing he would.

Ezani's stomach did a backflip. A humiliated feeling rushed over. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his plan.

"Well, if he thinks he can get on my good side by publicly humiliating my friends, he's got another thing coming." Ezani said defiantly, angry with herself.

"All I know is that he better make you sort rotten flobberworm brains, or I might get the feeling he favors Slytherin."

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short, but I figured I'd write something so you'd know I was alive.

**Reviewing saves baby porcupines, from having their quills thrown into Snape's concoctions.**

**REVIEW!**

**Do it for the porcupines.**


End file.
